


Journey Home (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV Spock (Star Trek), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineDaring Attempt 9 (1987), which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Journey Home (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Daring Attempt 9 (1987)_ , which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Daring_Attempt). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

You always wanted me to come here with you,  
to see the place that formed you,  
to walk the land that nurtured your dreams  
and made you what you became,  
but something always intervened,  
some mission took us away across the galaxy  
and delayed this journey home.

Now that we are here,  
I understand better your love  
for this place that molded you  
but could not hold you.  
You lived among the stars most of your life,  
walked on worlds no man had ever seen before,  
but it is fitting that your rest be taken here,  
that your body return to where it began.

Rest in peace, t'hy'la.  
I will carry your memory with me to the end of my days,  
and in my time I will come back to you,  
the only home I have ever known,  
to lie by your side forever.


End file.
